Do You Feel It?
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: Rick is depressed over what had happened with Unity. As he struggles to fight off his emotions, thoughts of Unity and Morty keep flowing through his mind. Who is really more important? (This will have two alternate stories in one. One will be Rick and Unity. One will be Rick and Morty. So chose what you'd like!) Set right after the events of "Auto Erotic Assimilation"


_Author's Note: This is set after Episode 3 of Season 2. "Auto Erotic Assimilation"._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty. This is all for entertainment purposes. I also do not own the song by Chaos Chaos "Do you feel it?" Which had been written specifically for the episode I am basing this fanfiction off of(not this first chapter, when it develops more). I hope there is a good response to this story as there are not many. We need to get more stories out there guys._

 **Do you feel it?**

 **Chapter One**

Morty entered the garage, frowning as he looked at Rick. It had been over 24 hours since he had gotten back. It was close to 10 pm. Morty couldn't sleep which was one of the reasons he was going to look for Rick in the first place. He saw the figure sitting in the chair, two exploded light bulbs on the table, and a pile of ash. Morty could not even imagine what Rick had been doing.

He walked over, cautiously, making sure not to startle Rick awake. He lay his hand gently on his shoulder, shaking him softly.

"R-ri-rick. I think it's time to leave the g-g-garage..." He stuttered out. Unsure of his own words. Morty watched as Rick moved around in his chair. Rick sighed deeply, looking up to Morty.

"What is it Mo-ergggg-orty?" Rick frowned as he picked his head up. He looked the teenager over, seeing the worry in his face. Rick had made sure he wasn't able to care too much about human emotions. Though his grandkids were his weak spot. He couldn't get enough of either of them; Morty was by far his favorite grandchild. Not for only canceling out his brain waves either, but giving him a true happiness.

"Y-y-you've been, you haven't come around much since we came back fr-from seeing Unity..." Morty wasn't sure if he should bring her up, but he cared greatly for his grandfather. He watched as Rick chugged his liquor in response.

"Listen Morty. What happened back there-you wouldn't- you won't get what ha-aggg-appened back there. It was that wild thing called "love" Morty. That thing that you can't grasp yet. Your mind can't pr-properly handle the ch-eggg-emical reaction Morty." Rick chugged more of his flask.

"I-I-I-I don't care Rick. Y-yo-you-you can't be dong this to yourself." Morty hated standing up to Rick, his nervous stutter shining through. Morty knew the right thing to do, and his grandpa didn't seem to understand he needed to just move on.

"Hoh-hoohhhh. Look at you!" Rick smirked amused at him. "Found you-your balls Morty? Se-egg-eems like you did." He laughed again. "Fine Morty. We-we'll do wha-agggg-at you say." Rick finished off his flask as he spoke. He watched as Morty frowned deeply.

Morty knew that Rick was an asshole. But this much of a dick? When Rick was clearly depressed that the woman he loved got away and Morty was just trying to help him? Morty scoffed inwardly; though it was still to hard to face Rick.

"Fine Rick! You know-do-do whatever, whatever it is you want." Morty tossed a bottle of water onto the ground. "Sit in this garage, depressed, because...because some girl didn't want you!" Morty turned towards the door. "Now-now maybe you'll see how I fe-feel about Jessica." He slammed the door shut. Why was Rick always so self-centered? He knew he should stick close by to keep an eye on Rick though. How Rick was feeling, Morty could not be sure how he would act.

"God damn it. Th-th-agggg-at little shit." Rick frowned, shaking the empty flask upside down. Well he did need to fill it up. He also needed to make sure to repair things with Morty. He needed the kid to help him with his many tasks, for each invention, each new adventure. The tedious tasks Rick did not feel like doing. Most importantly, he wanted to try to speak to Unity. It would be best to take someone with him.

Rick walked into the house, going up to his own room first. He took a few drinks from his bottle before filling the empty flask. Rick placed the flask carefully into his lab coat pocket before crossing the hallway to Morty's room. The door was closed. Because the boy hadn't been in the kitchen or living room, this was the only place Rick could suspect that he would be.

He made his way to his room first, filling the flask. Then Rick knocked softly three times. He heard feet shuffling towards the door. Then finally the click. He swung it open carefully.

"You made a smart choice Morty. I co-ogghhh-ould have knocked that door down in a few seconds." Rick laughed as he walked over to his grandson, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Look Morty, I messed up earlier." He did not, it was just that he had to get on Morty's good side.

Morty looked at Rick suspiciously. He knew Rick was up to something, though he also figured he should play along. His grandpa didn't seem right. He held a different type of crazy than he normally had.

"What do yo-you need Rick?" Morty glared at him. He had to hold up his act.

"Come on-come on little buddy-Morty. I just-I just want to go talk to U-unity Morty." Rick frowned, going to reach for the flask. Morty reached out, to Rick's surprise, grabbing his hand. Morty had stopped him from grabbing the flask.

"Why don't we go to a movie instead?" Morty smiled at him softy.

"Yeah sure why not." Rick spoke quickly, moving towards the door. "Le-egghhh-t's get in the ship." He knew he could take Morty wherever. The kid would have no idea where they were going. This was his chance at getting Unity back.

"Alright!" Morty grinned, feeling as though he achieved something amazing. Truth be told, he didn't know his grandpa was tricking him. Morty had really thought Rick was coming out of his slump to spend time with him.

Morty followed Rick to the garage. Opening the door, many beer and liquor bottles had pouted out onto the garage. Rick laughed over to Morty, signaling he was ready. Morty followed, opening his own door and climbing in.

"And awayyyy we go." Rick said as the ship burst from the garage. He knew Morty was use to it by now. "We're going to- we're gonna go to a different universe Morty. To see an awesome movie. Not same lame shit that Earth came up with." Rick focused on where he was going. His real destination. To see if Unity would speak to him.

"Are we going to see 'ball-fondlers'?" Morty laughed, hoping to go see their favorite show in movie form together.

"Exactly right Morty." Rick laughed, putting in the coordinates to Unity's planet. He didn't know if or when the kid would notice, but he'd take his chances.

Morty continued to chat away at all the possibilities of movies they could see. Rick almost wanted to rip his ears off, or take a laser to Morty's mouth. But it was distracting enough that they pulled up to the species who called themselves Beta 7. Rick attempted to speak to Unity, although all Beta 7 would say was that he was a 'hostile entity'. So that was it, Unity wouldn't talk to him. He heard Morty say something about going to the movies. Rick then proceeded to tell Beta 7 that they were 'saved by the bell'.

"What the hell Rick? Taking us-taking us back to Unity? This-this was supposed to help you forget about her!" Morty threw his hands in the air, obviously angry. Rick decided to pay no mind to it. This fact infuriated Morty more.

"Listen Rick." Morty glared at him. "Sometimes-Sometimes people aren't right for you." He knew he was also trying to tell himself this fact. All he heard in response was Rick laugh. "Wh-wh-what's so funny?" Morty was growing increasingly nervous.

"You know who is right together and who isn't?" Rick burped, continuing to laugh. "You-you can't even- you can't get that girl Jessica." Rick pulled out his flask, chugging more. The girl wasn't suited enough to be for Morty anyways.

"No...I was-I'm just trying to help Rick!" Morty crossed his arms. He wouldn't offer Rick any help then.

"Morty. Come on Morty. I'm kidding." Rick wasn't though. But knew how to keep Morty laced around his finger.

"Yeah..." Morty sighed and looked out the window. "Let's just go see the movie." He slouched in his seat.

Rick made an annoyed noise, taking a chug of the flask. Though he didn't argue, heading straight towards a movie theater with "ball-fondlers."

By the time the movie was over, Rick was sure he was too drunk to drive the ship. There was always auto-pilot, if he could set it correctly. He knew Morty couldn't drive that well. But the kid might have to. He had also convinced Morty after much bothering during the movie, to drink a bit as well. He could tell that Morty was tipsy for his first time. Rick almost took pride in it, having already drank with Summer. Something small crossed off of his very small emotional bucket list. He could never tell anyone he had one. Only a few things left to do.

"R-r-rick. I don't-I don't know about this." Morty chuckled. His body felt a way he had never imagined. He wasn't complaining, but he also was not sure how to act. Morty had seen Rick drunk many times, but now understood why his grandpa was so unpredictable and crazy.

"Morty, stop your bitchin'. Get...get into the damn ship Morty." Rick lazily unlocked the doors. They both clumsily climbed their way in. "It's, it's okay. I have a-aghhh-auto pilot. I'll set it for home." Rick clicked the button. The ship set off on it's own, headed in what Rick assumed was the correct direction. He didn't even care enough to double check the settings.

"T-that movie was _hilarious_ Rick!" Morty laughed, reaching over for what Rick assumed to be the flask. He laughed inwardly, holding the flask out to Morty. He had to hand it to the kid. He handled it better than Summer's first time drinking. Morty took a few second chug before handing the now more than half empty flask back to Rick. He shook the contents, noticing how little was left. Rick frowned.

"It w-aggg-as pretty good." Rick crossed his legs, placing them on the steering wheel as he moved his chair back. Why not relax? He did not feel as though there was anything to stress about, anything to be paranoid about at that point in time. He glanced over to Morty, seeing that Morty was again reaching out for the flask. "Hey Morty. You-you gotta slow down Morty." He was never a vibe killer, but he didn't want Morty to be too wasted to do something stupid.

"Aweee. Come on-I want you-you should let me h-have a drink. L-let me have some more Rick." Morty lazily reached over towards Rick, his arms unable to hold his own weight up. "Whoaaaa." Escaped Morty's lips as he fell forward. He crashed into Rick's side, his hand sliding with force across his stomach, landing on Rick's thigh. Rick tensed, instinctively reaching to stop Morty from falling, but had not made it in time.

"See Morty. That's wh-aghhh-at I'm talking about." Rick helped the younger sit up, but he felt arms wrap tightly around him.

"I want to s-s-stay here." Morty whispered out, shyly and drunk. It wasn't often he received affection. He knew Rick never gave it. But this moment seemed right. They were both very intoxicated, they were alone floating through space with auto-pilot on.

Rick eyed his grandson suspiciously. Rick knew how he was the first time he was drunk. But he knew he was not this much of a lightweight. What was going through Morty's head. Was he blacked out? Did he realize the actions he was performing? Although Rick had thought about a similar situation a few times, he had pushed the thoughts from his head before they became too overboard; he wasn't sure that he wanted this now. He would feel as though he was taking advantage of Morty. And after what Morty had experience due to Mr JellyBean, Rick did not want more stress on his grandson. He did need him for their adventures. It was the only way he wasn't alone. Alone...There was that word he hated thinking about. Frowning, he sat Morty up.

"You-you're really wasted Morty. You're cut off." Rick looked him firmly in the eyes. He saw his doe-eyed grandson blinking up at him. Rick did not feel right about this. But with the alcohol causing his brain to be quite fuzzy, no matter how used to the drunk he was, he could not shake how he was feeling in that one moment. He rolled his eyes, taking several chugs from the flask. They had gone through 3 of these already. He knew it was definitely time to cut Morty off. He was glad the flask was empty.

"Wasn't that-isn't that the point R-rick?" Morty grinned. "To get 'wrickedy wrickedy wrecked sonnnn!'" Rick winced inwardly as the words slipped from Morty's mouth. Is that how stupid he sounded when he said it?

"What do you want M-orrrggg-orty?" Rick looked down at him intently. Morty's response was simply to climb the short distance and climb into Rick's lap. The act was innocent enough. Rick was sure there was nothing disturbing going on in Morty's mind like this own. "Get-get off me Morty!" Rick glared angrily. That was getting too dangerous for Rick. Those last several chugs taking an effect in him.

Morty snuggled in closer, enjoying the warmth, the touch, the feel of someone's body against his own. His body was reacting more quickly than his mind could process. The alcohol taking it's toll, his logical thoughts completely gone. Rick would do anything for Morty, in reason. Protect him for one thing. And this was definitely not protecting his grandson. Guilt and shame washed over Rick, though he was so used to pushing off emotions, they barely phased him.

"Mmm...R-rick...You're so comfy!" Morty chuckled, not even thinking. It was obvious it was an innocent gesture. Why wasn't Rick's body following what his mind wanted? Instead there Rick sat, belligerently drunk with Morty, his manhood half erect due to how Morty was touching his body. He needed to end this now.

"Li-listen M-morty. This isn't-I don't like this idea." Rick felt Morty's ass, rub against his crotch, unknowingly. "M-m-orggg-orty. Stop this, now." He didn't know how stern he sounded, but he meant it. Yes he could have easily thrown Morty to the floor, but that did not seem like the right option either.

"C-come on Rick..." Morty sighed out, moving closer to the older man's neck. He wasn't even aware that his breath was lightly dancing against Rick's now hot skin. "Just let me-I wanna sleep right here..." Morty contentedly closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar sent. The sent of someone who meant more to him than anything else, even if he was an asshole.

"Yeah-sure-fine, whatever. G-ogghhh-o the hell to sleep then." As the words left his mouth, it was obvious to Rick that Morty was already passed out. He placed an arm gently around his grandson, holding him in place as he reached for the bottle. Soon he would be off in a slumber with Morty. He chugged and chugged the bottle till his head began to spin. Still clinging onto the bottle with one hand, and Morty with the other, he passed out. Neither knowing how they would feel upon waking up.

 _So this was just a quick first chapter, thrown together to see how I felt about writing as these two. I have found that it is easier to role play as one character, than to write as both Rick and Morty. I hope I can improve my skills with them as I would like to write more fan fiction for this series. This is an open interpretation. Yes it was stated Rick has had some thought of Morty, but it never specified feelings or anything of the like. I took it as, being around someone all the time, constantly under the influence of something, and not thinking properly some of the time, your mind will wonder to strange places. It is also obvious that Morty is oblivious to anything going on and just wants some comfort in life, as does Rick though the latter won't admit to it. I truly hope people enjoyed this and that you would like me to write more. I love the who Sanchez/Smith family so I am open to requests._

 _I was thinking of making 4 more chapters 2 chapters focusing on how the song used in the episode of "Auto Erotic Assimilation" is more pointed towards Unity. And two chapters focusing on how the song is directed towards Morty. So 2 chapters will be the pairing of Rick and Unity, with Morty helping him out. And the other two will be of Rick and Morty as a pairing (though probably no M rated material). Let me know what you think? Just Rick and Morty? Write both ways I wanted this story to go? Or stop writing Rick and Morty fanfiction? Thanks so much for reading! Constructive criticism welcome!_


End file.
